Now and Forever
by LadyTrez
Summary: People dieing, houses burning, and family slipping away. How could this all happen to young XJ-12? Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woot! Story number three! I was watching My life as a teenage robot and I had a spark of genius! And this is the product. Hope you like it! ^__^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Life As A Teenage Robot.**

My name is June and I'm a girl that will be twelve years old forever. My face is hot with tears and I can hear my older sister smashing furniture against the walls shouting words I know a young girl is not suppose to know. My younger sister lies on the bed next to me in a peaceful dream mode, my hand gently patting the soft fabric of her dress. My other sibling stand in the corner of the room, motionless, they can't do anything. I cry. The light hanging from the ceiling sway back and forth, I think about the scene that morning.

*****

_Wow! _I think as I'm woken by blood retching scream that could only belong to my sister Jenny.

"TEN!!!!!!!!!" she screams our oldest sister's name like the world was ending and it was all her fault. "What did you do?!" Jenny fly down the hall to the kitchen, leaving scorch marks on the carpet. As I enter the kitchen behind her I could see her holding out what looked like her favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans, with the words "go gett'em Jen!" written in Sharpie on the butt. The only difference was that every hole had been carefully stitched together so it looked like the pants had never meant to be cut up in the first place.

"You ruined my favorite pants!" Jenny screamed, spitting bits of her red hair out of her face.

"Ruined?" Ten looked shocked "I just patched them up, so you wouldn't go running around with big holes in your legs."

"That's the point!" Jen smacked her face with the palm of her hand. "God your such a busy body!" it was then that the annoyed 16 year old and the blonde 21 year old in the apron saw me in the door way. "Good morning June, would you like some orange juice?" Ten had erased her look of shock and now wore her usual happy smile.

"Nah, just a boiled egg please." I said opening the fridge. I pawed through my side, with the clear label that said "XJ-12" in orange letters, right next to the one that spelled out "Mom" in yellow. They're were no eggs on my side, so I stole one from Mom. I knew she wouldn't mind.

I throw the egg to Ten who caught it with ease and dropped in a pot of water.

"June while it's cooking can you go get Jamie up, and Mom to while your at it." Ten said while nudging Jenny with the cup that held her regular morning smoothie.

"K" I yawned and walk up the stairs towards Mom and Jamie's bedrooms.

I opened Jamie's door and was at once buried in a mountain of stuffed animals. Say anything you want about my little sister but the one thing you can't say it that she doesn't have enough toys. I stepped into the ocean, not caring what I squished. Odds are Jamie would never notice. I reached the bed then dug through a thin layer of pillows to uncover my sleeping sister. Her short black hair messed up and her honey brown skin matched my hair. She emendated that innocence that comes with being five years old. I stood there for a minute just watching her sleep then I pressed down lightly on her nose until her eyes blinked open.

"What's up, buttercup? Everybody's awake, your turn." I stood up, and turned to leave. But before I took more then a step I felt a little shook in the back of my leg. I looked down and smiled at Jamie now wrapped around my knee.

"Morning!" She giggled, let go then crawled across the valley of toys. She tumbled off the cliff end then ran down the stairs to greet our sisters.

I laughed when I got out of the jungle myself and headed towards Mom's cave.

She was still asleep, which wasn't a surprise. I'd heard stories that before Ten was around she was so punctual it scared most people, but now XJ-10 took care of all of the planning.

I cracked open the door "Mom, time to get up". She didn't move. I walked in, the room was scary silent. Which is weird because Mom snores like a gorilla. I walked up a shook her gently. "come on Mom. Everybody's up, rise and shine" It was then that I felt something wet. I lifted my hand to my face . In the dim light it looked grape soda, but it was warm.

_Blood? _I thought _Am I bleeding? No, I don't bleed. Then Mom must be… _ I grabbed her shoulder and turned her over. And screamed.

**A/N: Plz review, make funny face, talk about the weather, whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2: How could you?

**A/N: Hi! Chapter 2 is finally done. I have this weird thing of acting out my stories as I write them. And when the characters are robots, with super powers it makes that difficult. So I lose my train of thought quickly. So there were a few question on the reviews for the last chapter, I promise they will all be answered in chapters to come, but i'd be happy to answer any question if you leave them in a review. Please just remember that I'm fairly new at this so bare with me. There are bound to be a few type-os in everything I write. Thanks again so much for reading my story it means a lot.**

**WARNING: Character and OC death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my life as a teenage robot or any of it's characters**

**********

I didn't stop screaming until I felt Ten's hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong June?" She said trying to calm me down.

"Mom. Blood. Knife. Dead." I could barely spit out the words I was trying to say. She clearly couldn't tell what I'd said but took the hint that something was wrong. She walked up to Mom's bed , then her hand went to her mouth. I felt the tears get ready to fall, being the only one with the ability to cry, I didn't stop them. Jenny entered the room now. She saw me crying, then Ten's sad expression. She walked slowly over to the bed. Then she carefully lifted what looked like a stalagmite covered in our mother's blood. She didn't yell, her expression never changed as she throw the piece of rock so hard that it made a hole in the wall, letting in the morning sunlight. A little piece of paper flouted from the bed and landed in front of me. "Your Welcome" was scrolled across it in curly letters. Now Jenny wailed, but not from grief but from pure anger. Out of all of us, Jenny had been online longest, was the the best fighter, and had the most enemies. I'm sure she felt responsible. She throw the nightstand against the wall. Ten didn't stop her. I was still to horrified to moved.

This is when Jamie walked in. It took us a second to see her. At once Jenny grabbed her by the head and pressed her nose until she gently went to sleep. Jenny let her fall until my arms, then she punched a hole through the wall.

"How could this happen?" She said in a soft voice "We were always so careful. We always looked out for her."

Ten shock her head, "It was only last night, it was so late, I just.…"

"Just WHAT?!" Jenny turned around so quick her skin almost came off. "What did you do Ten?!"

Ten stared at the floor, "I powered down last night. I was so tired and everything seemed so peaceful, and I could hear mom snoring so I thought it would be ok, just for a hour or so." She looked up, if she could have tears in her eyes they would have been running in streams. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands. Jenny's face hardened.

"This is all your fault then!" She screamed, Ten snapped up.

"But Jenny I…" She backed up to the door.

"Your the one who let her die!, Your the one who was suppose to watch at night! That was your job! And you let her DIE!" They were moving slowly down the hall way. Ten in reverse and Jenny smashing furniture on the floor and against the wall as she went. I tuned them out, I picked Jamie then laid her on the bed next to Mom. I stoked her dress as I tried to run through everything that had happened. The light shock as Jenny's rage increased, I could see our other sisters XJ-1 through 8 in the corner, unmoving in their sleep. Their metal armor clear without the protection of an exo-skin.

I wiped my arm across my face, no use. The tears weren't going to stop now.

Less then a year. I've been online for a little less then a year. I'm the most advanced in robotic technology. I eat, I sleep, I cry. And no one at school knows. No one in town. No one. We left Tremorton so this wouldn't happen.

_Crack! _The sound of splintering wood. _WAM! _Something had fallen down hard outside. Then the sound of lasers. I couldn't just sit there anymore. I shot out of the hole Jenny had made and flew to the front of the house. What lay before me would scar me off life.

The big willow tree that use to stand proudly next to the house was lying in pieces on the lawn. The lawn itself was in scraps, bit everywhere. The the sidewalk made mini mountains and a gazer of water erupted from middle of little rockies. Then I looked up. Jenny was using every weapon you can think of and firing blindly, her exo-skin seemed to have given up trying to heal it self and now resembled ripped a scorched cloth that hung around her waist knees and elbows. Then their was Ten. Forget cloth her exo-skin and clothes were gone. I could clearly see her bright pink armor, now scorched and full of bullet holes. But the most distressing thing was the fact that Ten was just hovering in mid-air, her head hung, taking everything Jenny throw at her.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jenny wailed, launching a huge fist at Ten. She looked up only long enough to see the metal hand send her upwards, 30 or 40 feet into the air. Jenny zoomed up to her. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Jenny's eye were fire as she slowly raised her fist above Ten's head.

I'm not sure, but I could have swore that I heard Ten whisper "I'm sorry" before Jenny's hand sent her into a crater in the earth below.

A _POP _then what sound like a computer shutting down but with a sort of sigh to it. It was obvious Jenny hadn't heard it. She was now unfolding her "Battle Bazooka" and aiming it at the hole in the ground.

"JEN NO!!" I flew up to her, pulling her arm down. I looked up at her tears welling up in my eyes "Jen look what you did!" I pointed towards the pit below. From that hight you could see straight down in. Ten wasn't moving, her eyes were shut and oil leaked out of the corners of them like tears.

"no" Jenny muttered "no, no, NO!!" she fling me off the dropped down to the edge of the grave. "Ten! Ten! TEN!" Jenny stopped screaming, it wasn't going to help now. "what did I just do?"

I walked up behind her, but stood back, to scared to get any closer. "Jen, you just off-lined the only person we had left to take care of us."

****

**A/N: please review, ask questions, anything.**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**A/N: Wow I got chapter 3 done fast! I just finished chap 2 last night. I guess I was on a roll, but the bad news is that chapter 4 will probly take longer then thins one to finish. Well enjoy chapter 3! **

**NOTE: XJ-11 or Jamie can cry to, she just didn't have to before, it would be kinda stupid for a five year old not to cry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my life as a teenage robot or any of it's characters.**

********

The fight had made a great deal of noise, and now that it was quiet, people were starting to emerge from their homes, in hopes of seeing what had made the mess.

"no, no, no, no" jenny was kneeling on the ground shaking her head. I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder, then flinched back. Her exo-skin was growing back around her, one of the grosser features that i'd never gotten use to, non the less I stood her up.

"Come on Jen, we have to get back inside before people see you." My voice was shaking but I was able to lead her back into the house. I sat her back down inside the door, she was still muttering "no, no ,no" under her breath. I stood up.

I remember when we first came to this new place, a town I still couldn't pronounce the name of, mom had told us that we would have to be careful

"All though we're safe, it might not always stay this way. If anything ever happens, you all have to run. Get away, find help and never look back. Understand?" We had all nodded our heads, then dismissed the fact. We'd always thought she'd be there if something like that happened and she would help us through it. But not now, and it was time for us to run, find help and never look back.

We wouldn't be able to do this without the right supplies. My ability to eat regular food might help me blend in in the normal world but it was a real handicap now that we had to carry it around. But it would only need to be enough for me. Jamie and Jenny don't have to eat. Jamie!

I flew up the stairs and into Mom's room. Jamie was still sleeping soundly next to Mom. Her dress had gone from little purple to deep red on one side. She had blood on her arm and face. It appeared that she had tried to cuddle up to Mom but then rolled back over. I picked her up gently as fresh tears ran down my cheeks. I walked her down stairs and sat her in Jenny's lap. It took her a second but Jenny registered that Jamie was there then hug her tight.

"June, we need to go." she said in a small voice.

"I know. You clean Jamie up and get us all some clothes. I'll get some food and other supplies. Then we can figure out what to do about Mom and Ten." I help Jenny to her feet then walked into the kitchen.

Our backpacks were all line up in a row on the kitchen counter waiting for us to go to school. Jenny's was the biggest so I dumped it out then started filling it with things that weren't going to go bad in the next few days and lots of motor oil. I also grabbed the family pictures that Ten always kept on the window sill above the sink. One of Mom, one of Ten, one of the five of us and one of the last time Mom had reactivated all the other XJs. We were a huge bunch all 13 of us barley fitting in the picture. This time I didn't let my tears fall. I had to get ready to go. I flicked the light out as I left the kitchen.

Jenny was standing by the door rocking Jamie back and forth in her arms. She also had a bag at her feet.

"I grabbed a few other things,. A tent, extra car batteries, and jumper cables just in case." She said petting Jamie's short hair.

"Good, I have food, money and oil" I dropped my bag on the floor. "anything else?" Jenny shock her head "Ok. Then what are we going to do about Mom, Ten and the other XJs?"

"We should wrap Mom and Ten up then bury them somewhere, but XJs one through eight, I'm not sure. We can't reactivate them, Mom locked the program. Plus if we want to stay discreet then we don't want eight metal covered girls running with us. And their not designed to wear exo-skins so it's not that simple" Jenny put the still sleeping Jamie on the floor "And there's to much equipment here that's used to keep track of us. We'll have to do something about that, or the police will be taking us apart in no time."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"Burn it down." Jenny's eyes were sad "We can bury the others as well, but the tech needs to go, we can't risk it."

I sighed "I guess your right, but we should wake up Jamie she needs to know what's going on."

*****

Jamie cried. We knew she was going to cry, but it was still hard to watch. But she had to know or go the rest of her life asking questions that no one wanted to answer.

We waited until the sun went down, then took the sheets we had wrapped our sisters and mother in out to the woods. I hugged Jamie close as Jenny lowered the bundle in to the eight foot deep hole we had dug together. We all stood there for a what felt like an eternity, until a police helicopter fell over head. As far as we knew the police were not after us but Jenny said it was a good idea to try to stay out of site.

We went back to the house only long enough to grab a few more supplies. Then Jenny set the house of fire. She had been careful to destroy any scrap of tech that we couldn't take with us. So even if the flames didn't destroy them, they were already in pieces. We stood back and watch the fire engulf the house until the sound of sirens could be heard from down the street.

Then we ran. It was the dangerous to fly with the chance of being spotted. We ran faster then any human could even had. Jamie laced around Jenny's neck. Jenny hadn't told me where we were going, only that it was a place that she knew we'd be safe. She also told us the trip to get there would be long. I just hope it's not to long.

****

**A/N: Plz review! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Little girls play with dolls

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 4. I wasn't sure exactly sure how to do this chapter, but I know what I'm doing in future chapters so I had to get them somewhere, and I knew I couldn't just throw you into things that are to big for the characters to even get into yet. So enjoy, and review, plz, I needs you!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own my life as a teenage robot.**

We didn't get very far before running into trouble, which was mostly our fault for leaving at two in the morning. Jamie had started to complain about the bouncing that came from hanging on Jenny's neck as she ran. So we had to stop and walk. Even though Jamie was only one model below me and should be able to run about the same pace, but Mom hadn't seen it preferable for a five year old to be able to run at 20 miles an hour. Even out of all three of us Jenny was still the fastest. She had been made to protect the earth, so she had to be fast. I knew that but I couldn't help being a little jealous.

It happened was as we were walking through the abandoned streets of a nameless town when a police car pulled up behind us. The man who stepped out didn't look like a police officer, he was in his pajamas and it looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

"All right kids" he yawned "where' ya headed"

"ah, umm" Jenny looked at me.

"We… were just heading home." I said making up a lie as fast as I could. "you see our mom's car broke down and we had to pick up our little sister from daycare. It's really far away. But we still had to go get her, right?" We all gave him smiles, the I was sure would give it away.

"Oh, well then." He seemed to buy into it, but then again it was 4 a.m. "Why don't I give you a ride home, huh?" He opened the back door to the cruiser.

"Tank you mis'er" Jamie muttered putting her thumb in her mouth.

"No problem little one, hop in"

We all piled into the back and took off. As Jamie sat in my lap she trembled, she was scared, I was to. I looked over at Jenny. It was clear she was thinking hard.

Every now and then I would say "right here" or "turn after this building". Soon I saw a with house a "FOR SALE" sign in the front yard.

"That one." I pointed.

"Alright" The officer pulled the cruiser to the curb. "Next time, try and get home before dark okay."

"We will officer, thank you" We all smiled and waved as he drove away.

Then Jenny turned to us. "Alright, see if anyone is still living here." Jamie and I nodded. We circled the house then reported back.

I went first "There are no cars, no lights. And there's an ally cat and her kittens living in the old dog house"

"The whole back yard is full of trees, and fence makes it impossible to see any of the first floor windows from the neighbors houses." Jamie was still shaking a little, I hugged her tight.

"Good. I found a broken window so we won't have to unlock the door." Jenny said picking our bags up off the ground. "Looks like we're staying here the night. Jamie you need to plug in and get some sleep. June, you can have some of the food we brought, but we'll have to get some more at that corner store I saw on the way before we leave town, okay"

I nodded. I picked up Jamie and we crawled through the window on the side of the house. It took a small spark from the end of Jenny's finger to remind the house that it was still connected to the power line, but the lights flicked on. The inside was set up for an open house but by the dust on the furniture and the plants growing out of the floor, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. We dropped the bags, then flopped on the couches.

We sat in silence for a few minutes then I stood back up. "Jen, is it okay if I go explore?"

"Ok, but grab something to eat and don't turn any lights on up stairs."

"K" I said grabbing a cereal bar and heading down the hall way.

The first door I opened as a small bathroom, but when I stuck my head in the room the huge spider landed on the back of my neck. I screamed and slammed the door shut. The next room didn't have a door. It must have been the kitchen because I stepped on something soft as I walked into the room. I didn't look down. I opened the fridge in hopes of finding something we could take with us, only to find an oder that made me wish I didn't have the ability to smell. I shut it quick and moved on to the pantry. In the pantry I found, more spiders, a dead rat, rat poisoning, a jar of jelly and three cans of peas. I grabbed the food and left the kitchen. There were no other room on the first floor other then the dining room and the living room so I headed up stairs.

The second floor conceded of three bedroom and another bathroom. The first bedroom was locked, but in the second was little girls room, the age wouldn't have been much older then Jamie. I tried not to disturb anything as I tiptoed through the room. Then I noticed a tiny cradle sitting peacefully in the corner. Light from the sunrise spilled on it through the open window. I walked over and slowly lifted the blanket that had been placed lightly on top. The thing that lay in the bed wasn't very pretty by any normal standards, but with it's bleach blonde hair sticking out at weird angles and it's yellow raincoat and black Mary-Janes wore from what looked like years of work. I felt the tears well up as I hugged Mom tight to my chest.

The third bedroom didn't hold anything of any great importance. I managed to pick the lock to the first room. I walked in and was instantly back to yesterday morning right before i had found my mother dead in her bed. The silence in the master bedroom, not seeming quite natural. I hugged little Mom tight and searched for anything good. I found about 100 dollars in bills under the mattress and another 20 in coins on top of the dresser. We obviously hadn't been the only ones who had used this house for a quick escape. I stuck the money in my pocket and headed back downstairs.

In the living room Jamie was asleep on the couch, a wire sticking out from her belly button and plugging into the wall. I slipped the doll into her arms. Jenny smiled, but it was the kind of smile that made her look like a stressed out teen mother that was just handed a cup of coffee. I told her the extent of my findings.

"We're going to have to get out of here as soon as everyone is charged up." She said with a sigh "by what you told me this must be a drug house, and we sure as hell don't want to be here when the dealers come back."

I nodded "Why don't you plug in yourself? Don't worry i'll keep watch."

Jen shook her head "I'll plug in, but I'm not going to power down. Get some sleep June, your the one who really needs it."

I plopped down on the couch but I didn't go to sleep. There where to many questions running through my head. Where were we going? How long would it take to get there? How long would it be before the police caught on? And what do we have to do to stay safe until we got there?

**A/N: Plz review, give me advice, it would be lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5: don't sleep on the bus

Hello everybody! Listen I really didn't mean for this to take so long, but a lot of things turned up and I didn't get the chance to work on the story. But the good news is that it's done and it's longer then most chapters I write. **IMPORTANT MUST READ: the stuff in italics is a dream! So for those who don't know what I'm talking about, **_anything that is typed like this is a dream, well everything but the odamodapia._

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLAATR or new york city.**

•••••••

I woke up to Jenny shaking me violently and the smell of gasoline in my nose.

"June get up now! They're setting the house on fire." She already had Jamie scooped up in her arms and the backpacks on her back. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Jenny wrenched me up from the couch.

"Come on!" She dragged me through the dining room and out the broken window. We got out just before we heard the _Whoosh! _of the flames engulfing the house. We didn't waste anytime, we just ran. I looked back for just a second to see a very scary pair of women standing in front of the house with a lighter and jug of gasoline, evil smiles playing across their faces.

We turned the corner then stopped.

"Why are we stopping?!" I yelled at Jenny. "They'll catch us!"

"No, they won't." Jenny said putting Jamie down. "There is no way any normal person could have gotten out of there in time. And if we keep running people will suspect something."

"But…"

"June!" Jenny snapped. I stepped back, scared of my older sister. She rubbed her face with her hand "I'm sorry, but we can't draw any attention. We should just get some supplies and get out of this town." I nodded then hiked Jamie up on my back. She was holding little Mom really tight and looking at Jen with big eyes. Her frightened stare never left Jenny's face.

We were able to hop on a bus out of town. Jamie reluctantly sat between the two of us. At first she was still scared of Jenny but after a while she lay down on her lap as Jenny stroked her hair and sang softly.

I sat a looked out the window, watching the trees race by. Soon I dozed off.

_My eyes blinked open, to see a red sky and Mom standing in front of me. Her arms out stretched trying to protect me._

"_Mmmom?" I mouned. Looking passed her I could see a thousand different things happening at once. The whole area was disaster, small fires everywhere and not a standing building or person could be seen. I looked up, Jenny and Ten were up in the sky, back to back fighting off something I was to far way to make out clearly. The only way I knew that it was Jenny and Ten was from the bright strikes of blue and pink as they impacted with the unknown enemy. X-Js 1-8 were on working together on the ground to horde off what looked like… bugs…huge bugs and there never seem to be an end to the number of them. Then I noticed Jamie standing next to mom in the same position, arms out stretched like she was trying to protect me._

"_Mommy!" Jamie screamed above the overwhelming noise "We need to get outda' here!"_

"_You're right X-J11! Get everyone together, we're leaving!" Mom's voice, load and clear rang in my ears. Then something hit me in the back of the head. I didn't feel it, I just knew it hit me. _

"_X-J12!" I fell forward, the last thing I remembered seeing before blacking out was the sign that read "Welcome to Tremortin." swaying in the breeze._

"June. June. June! X-J12!" I sat straight up and bopped my forehead with Jenny's. "Ow. It's time to get off." she said rubbing her forehead.

"off wha'?" I said sleepily.

"The bus, stupid. We have to get off now." She help me out of they seat and we exited the bus.

The light from the mid-day sun was blinding. After my eyes adjusted, my jaw dropped. We were standing in the middle of New York city. I stared up at the screens hanging on the buildings in Time Square, and the lines of people that never seemed to stop. Then my eyes landed on the newest addition to the square; The Crust building, soon to be known as the fashion capital of the world. I'd seen countless advertisements about it's construction and the grand opening. I stood there staring at it until Jenny grabbed my hand and started pulling me forward.

"We na…are we?" I muttered.

"Uh-huh" Jenny said in a tone that made it obvious that she would rather get her teeth pulled then go in. I didn't know why, nor did I care. I was to excited.

We walked inside and up to the front desk. My head snapped from side to side. There were so many things to see. Magnificent costumes in glass cases, and the models and camera's set up for photo shots all over the lobby. Not the mention the people in the weirdest outfits you've ever seen walking in every directions. My amazed gazing was ended when Jenny elbowed me in the gut. I looked ahead then up at a bald man wearing lipstick that matched Jenny's armor. He was glaring at us with a look of udder contempt.

"May I help you?" the venom in his voice spat out with each word.

"Yes, we're the madams 5 o'clock" Jenny said the defidence she was known for shawn brightly in her eyes.

"oh really?" the man said sitting back in his chair, pulling a nail-file from behind his ear. "what's your name then?"

"Thornson" Jenny stated proudly, the guy looked at me. As I nodded to him I heard a soft click as Jenny's import cable slide back in place. She gave me a wink and turned back to the man. "If you don't believe me why don't you check the list yourself?"

The man looked at us skeptically then typed away at his computer. After a few seconds his face turned beet red. He looked at us then looked at the screen. He swallowed heavily.

"MADDISON!" A young women not much older then Jenny came running up to us. "These lovely young ladies are here to see the madams. They are very important guests, please take care of their every need." the girls eyes widened and she bowed deeply. She stood up and made a wave with her hand for us to follow.

As we walked away lipstick man call over the crowd "Have a nice day!"

•••••••

Plz review, pretty plz!


	6. Chapter 6: Robots can't be models

**A/N: Ok so it's not as long as I promised, but it is longer…kinda. So here's chapter 6. **

**I'm already into chapter 7 so watch out for it.**

**PS. thx goes out to Coli Narago for proof reading for me. Thx onee-chan!**

**And another shout out to my friend Mr. Nibbles Esq.! I command all of you to go read his story full of amazing-ness! Or I shall send my heartless on you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my life as a teenage robot.**

**Warning: lots of swearing in this chapter, and a bit of french.**

••••••••••

By the time we reached the top floor of the Crust building my mouth was dry from talking so fast. On the way up I had plagued our guide with a million questions, but she had just stood there and smiled down at me. At one point Jenny had told me to stop being such a pest, but I had just brushed her off and kept going.

Now the doors of the elevator slide open. We stepped out into a small lobby with nothing but a couple couches and potted plants on either side of a huge double door. The letter "B" and "T" were carved into the wood on each side. I walked towards it hypnotized by the coolest.

"Ok June, go a head in." Jenny said stepping back into the elevator. Have some fun, I have something I have to do first. I'll meet you in there."

"Ok, if your sure." I said reaching my hand out to take Jamie's. Jenny pulled her away then picked her up.

"Um…I'm gonna take Jamie with me. Okay"

"Okay" As the elevators doors, I saw our guide give me a quick wink. After the elevator started it's descent I turned around a faced the door.

I pushed the doors open then was blown back by a the battle between rap and classical music. I tuned it out the best I could. Before I even took two steps into the giant room, I was ambushed by 10 or 15 people holding measuring types, trays with food and drinks, or just complementing me on my hair or my skin. A bit overwhelmed I was able to get to what I thought was the middle of the room. The I heard a voice with a stilt english act-scent over all the others.

"Alright, alright, give the girl some room." The little group that had huddled around me looked up to a tall, thin women, with skin and hair that matched Jamie's, standing an the terries over us. They all bowed their head's and walked off. "Pardon them dear, they're paid to do that." She was wearing a yellow, red and orange strapless dress, that looked like the sun had thrown up colors all over her. She smiled down at me then turned a call. "Tiff, we have a visitor." Much shorter women came running up to the terries railing. She had on a long sleeve shirt the matched the tall women's dress and short shorts that barely covered her ass.

"Brit and Tiff Crust!" I stared up at the two celebrities. There were a thousand things I wanted to ask, but my mouth wouldn't move.

They both smiled and strewed down the small staircase to the right of were they were standing.

"Ow is she the new model?" Miss Tiff asked circling me. "She's so cute! Can't wait to throw something over that light brown hair of her's."

"Oh, I know darling she simply is adorable." Miss Brit commented also circling me. "why do you strut a little for us? Show us what you got!" From behind Miss Tiff pushed me into a awkward walk.

"Alright sugar, now pout for me." I did as Miss. Tiff asked "Now glare."

"Now strike a pose and smile darling." Miss Brit cheered clapping her hands. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stopped. My hair flew in my face, but I still managed to smile awkwardly. "Oh superb! Tiff get the measuring tape we must get her into something!"

Before Miss Tiff ran off the sound of the creaking door rang out through the penthouse.

The bright blue stung my eyes as the strong light from the large windows made her radiate.

"Jen?" I muttered not use to seeing my sister in full armor. She stood proudly with her head held high.

"Oh hell no!" Miss Tiff shouted. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I thought we were rid of you in high school!" the malevolence in Miss Brit voice was prominent. "Why come bother us you metallic little bit…Antoinette!"

I turned back to my sister to see Jamie sticking her black haired out from behind Jenny. \

"Why have you doing with my daughter you pathetic excuse for a hair dyer!" The taller of the two fashion designers looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "Antoinette, s'éloigne du robot effrayant. Viens à maman chérie."

Jamie just stared at her, shaking her head.

"W-what did do you to my baby?!"Miss Brit's eyes were now flooded with tears "Antionette! Viens à maman!"

Jenny's expression never changed "It's true that her appearance was base off you child's but my sister is in no way shape or form, your daughter."

"Sister?! So there are more of you rust buckets running around?" Miss Tiff cringed. I was stung by every word she said. I mean I was one of those "rust buckets".

"Why don't you ask your little friend there." my eyes widened as Jenny pointed her spotless white finger at me. "She is the latest model."

Miss Brit and Miss Tiff worled around to look at me.

"Is this true?" Brit demanded

"Of course it is. June show them" there was not emotion in Jenny voice as she asked me to do the most unspeakable thing, remove my exo-skin.

I just stood and stare at her, shaking my head.

"XJ-12, now." Jenny tone never changed, her expression never altered. I think that's what made me so scare of her. She look so much like the robot she never wanted to be. But I did as she said. I raised my shirt and pressed hard on my bellybutton to release the first censor. As soon as the first one gave way the other hundreds followed. I winced as each of the probes came off, every one feeling like my finger nails were being pulled out. After what felt like hours the last suction cup let loose and I was able to peel the skin off my face.

As the top of my head was reviled I felt the sheets of steal that served as my "natural" hair slide into place. One piece came down over my left eye as the hair I was use to so often did. I continued to strip myself as my bright orange, skin tight shield t-shirt came into view. I continued to peeling down to my knees so my matching shorts were visible.

"OK! STOP! We get it! Just stop!" Brit scream her hand covering her eyes.

"Oh god I'm gonna hurl." Tiff seemed to swallow her vomit.

"So why are you here?!" Brit demanded, "To mutilate us if nothing else!"

"We need your help." Jenny still spoke in that emotionless tone.

"Why the hell should we help you?!" Tiff's nausea had turned to fury.

"Because you owe me. That's why." Jenny's eyes were as blank and emotionless as her voice.

"We don't owe you nothing you…"

"TIFF!" Brit cut her off "She's right we do owe her." She clutched her arm. "What do you need?"

•••••••••

**A/N: plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tell me!

**A/N: so yeah, to Mr. N, I WIN! I put this story into overdrive but it doesn't mean it's not as good as the things before it. To tell you the truth it might be better. Anyway I was on a roll so here's chapter 7 of Now and Forever! Yay! **

**IMPORTENT: THIS CHAPTER HOLDS ANOTHER DREAM IN **_**ITALICS!**_

**Oh a warning to anyone who has read my other fanfic "The start of something new" IT'S BEING DELETED! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own my life as a teenage robot.**

•••••••••

It took us hours to replace the hundreds of tiny probes that linked Jen and I to our exo-skins. It was almost impossible to link ones self up on your own so we did each other. Jenny instied we do me first. The room was dead silent as she softly put each censor back in place. For most of the time I had my back to her, I was crying.

My older sister had just made me do a vile thing and she had nothing to say for it. The tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on the replaced flesh on my knees. I knew it when the last of the censors was in place. Jenny dropped her hands and we sat in the silence.

"I'm sorry" I heard a faint whisper from behind me. "I'm so sorry June."

I turned around to see Jenny's glossy face flushed red. If she could cry no doubt she would be.

"It was the only way, for them to know it was me." Jenny stared blankly at the ground. "Those women. T-they haven't changed. It's been almost ten years, and they're still the same."

"But why did I have to …"

"Because they know you to." Jenny cut me off. "They know all of us."

"But I still don't understand." I felt my cheeks turning red.

"It's to hard to get into right now, I'll tell you later."

"No tell me now! I have a right to know!" I stood up "Why are you keeping so much from me?! Where are we going?!"

"June, I'll tell you everything in time. We just…"

"We just what?! I wish it had been you smashed to bits, not Ten!" As soon as I said it I clamped my hands around my mouth. I turned and ran out of the room.

I dashed out of the small room the Brit had given us to "freshen up". I was running with my eyes closed when I whammed into something, or someone.

"Oww." Tiff said rubbing her back. "That hurt you…hey are you okay sugar?" She stood up and wiped a tear from my face.

I pushed her hand away and stepped back "I thought you hated us 'rust buckets'."

Tiff put her hands on her hips. "True I'm not a big fan of robots, but I do have a soft spot for kids. And right now all I see is a little girl who needs a shoulder to cry on." I felt the tears well up in my eyes again. I hugged her tight.

For the next twenty minutes I cried into Tiff's shirt. She never said anything, she just stroked my hair and let me cry.

When I was done, she pick me up by my shoulders. "Now feel better?"

As I nodded Brit came into the penthouse her ear to a cell phone.

"Yes, yes. Thank you." She clicked the phone shut. "Alright the plane takes off in an hour. I got you tickets but only business class. I also set it up so you don't have to go through security, who knows what a mess that would make."

"Thanks Brit." We all turned to see Jenny and Jamie emerge from the closet of a room. "It's a big help." Her regular red hair was in low pigtails, and her blue sun dress made Jen look like the picture prefect teenager.

Brit sighed "As long as we're out of our debt, and you can get out of our hair." She turned. "You look nice Jenny." She walked off with Tiff in a close second.

"Alright June, we need to do go." Jenny reached out to hike Jamie up, but the five year old wriggled away and ran up to me. I picked her up and let her lay her head on my shoulder, just as Tiff had for me. Her purple eyes stayed locked on Jen and for the second time I saw my fear towards my older sister reflected in that small face.

"That's fine. I'll carry the bags, let's just leave this awful place." Jenny turned and walked towards the door. I wanted so bad to just stay were I was. Not follow her to this place that was so secret she couldn't tell me were it was. Stay with the tall fashion designer with the daughter that looks like Jamie and the short one with the soft spot for kids. I wanted to just let her walk out the door and never see her again.

But then I thought of the looks of the Crust cousins' faces, and the horrible things they had said.

I followed. Little Mom trailing along behind my back.

We got to the airport minutes before the plane took off. We were lucky enough to have our seat all in one row. Once we sat down I was out. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open. I rest my head against the window and drifted off.

_I opened my eyes to a peaceful bedroom. Jamie and Jenny lay on either side of me. The remainder of my family lend against the wall or huddled together on the floor. Mom snored, her head on the keyboard of the computer in front of her. In the quite twilight I absorbed the feeling of serenity. I began to shut my eyes to join my sibling and mother in the dreamlands they inhabited, when I say a figure outside the open door._

_She was tall and slender. Her armor a light yellow and green. She walked passed the bedroom slowly, beaconing with her hand for me to follow. I stared at her until she passed the door, then I carefully wormed my way out from the sheets that cover me. I tiptoed around my sleeping sisters,hoping over 8 who lounged across the foot of the door. I turned the corner, worried that I had missed her. But was happy to she her strutting slowly door the hall to the stairs, turning around every minute or so to be sure I was following. She escorted me down the stair case as another figure joined us. This one was taller then the female and much thicker. He was a darker shade of green. The woman obviously had feelings for him, the way she looked up at him with loving eyes and the way she held his hand. We emerged from the house that we had lived in while we still in Tremorton. Outside in the pale moon light an enormous ship fluttered it's dragon fly wings. The couple ahead of me boarded the huge mechanical insect. They turned to face me. The woman had that same look in her eyes as she had for the man as she gazed as me. She held her free hand out in a "come with us" gesture. I took a step forward._

I was aroused by the violent shaking of the air plane.

A woman's voice came on over the intercom. "Good Evening passengers." She seemed a bit frazzled as she talked quickly into the microphone. "We are having some minor difficulties, and we ask…" the plane jerked savagely. "that you all take safety measures for…a…Oh my god!" The women's voice was cut off.

•••••••

**A/N: plz review**


	8. Chapter 8: Flames

**A/N: It's been forever since I worked on this story, but I'm having fun getting back into it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't MLAATR, and never will. D:**

The cabin was dead silent for a minute, while everyone waited for another announcement. The plane wrenched sharply. The whole jet exploded with movement. People trying to franticly pull their things down from the storage above, praying loudly, desperately hushing crying children. The panic in the room was contagious, Jamie started to scream. She was so load it vibrated throughout the cabin.

I called to Jen over the ocean of panic. "What do we do?"

Jenny looked around for a possible way out. "We need to…" The plane shuddered, and then dropped. We descended quickly at a sharp angle. The only thing loader then the screams must have been the buzzing in my ears.

"Time to go." Jenny wrapped the coils of her retractable arms around the waists of me and Jamie. We crashed through the tiny window just before the plane hit the ground. Jen touched down about 20 yards away. She placed us down gently. We were standing in a field with woods on all sides. I stood up and stumbled towards the mountain of fire and metal that lay before us.

"We have to help those people!" I screamed launching myself towards the plane. I was only a few feet away when I felt my arms being dragged down.

"June, no! It's too late!"

"Sissy's right! We can't do anything!"

I could barely hear my sisters. All I could hear was the screams from the few people who had survived the crash, burning inside the metal cage.

"June." Jenny spoke softly now. "I'm sorry." The plane made a loud Crack and the roof fell in. I clenched my fist turning my head away. I took a deep breath the bolted towards the forest. It didn't take long for Jen to catch up. She caught my arm and without a word sat me down on a rock a few steps away. She dropped her light sweatshirt over my shoulders and began to set a little camp right where we sat. Her and Jamie worked silently as I huddled on the little rock. I watched Jamie run back and forth in front of me, her short legs bringing her this way and that.

"I'm going to start a fire, so you can stay warm." Jen was already setting out rocks to make a fire ring.

"No." My voice was low at first.

"What?"

"No. No more fire. I can't take it anymore." I shook my head trying to get all the red and black images out of my head.

"But June, you'll freeze." Jen said pausing in her work.

"I SAID NO!" my scream made birds fly out of the trees above us.

"Fine." Jenny got up and helped Jamie finish un-packed the batteries so they could recharge. Jamie came trotting over with a granola bar for me. She smiled, than set her things down next to me.

I asked Jen a few question after Jamie was successfully in sleep mood.

"Where are we going now?" I glared at my older sister through my bangs.

"Well, the plane didn't take us as far as I wanted it to, but it should only be half a day's walk from where we are now." She dodged the question so easily, it made me mad.

"And where is that?"

"Lowmin, Mississippi. I have an old friend who lives there we need to visit."

"Is that the safe place we can stay?" I felt a little bit better now that she was telling me something.

"No, but when we get there I'll tell you everything. Ok?" It seemed like she was dodging the question again, but it was the most I had ever gotten for an answer. "Get some rest June, we need to get going at sunrise."

_The robotic women's eyes were so gentle and the aura her and her companion gave off was so inviting. I took one step at a time towards the couple. Our finger tips almost touched. I heard a gun go off, then a giant hole appeared right next to the women's head._

"_Be more careful Jen, you don't want to hurt XJ-12." Ten voice was calm, like gun shots were normal._

"_Yeah, yeah." XJ-9 shot another blast from her arm. I ducked this time, afraid she might hit me._

_The robot women hissed. "XJ-9 and 10. Are you really going to fight me? Here? Now?" Her voice was sharp and rough, it took away the majestic aura she had had._

"_Anytime, anyplace. Queen of the Roaches." The evil grin on Jenny's face was so scary. _

"_I don't want trouble, I just want the girl." The women grabbed my arm and pulled me close._

"_XJ-12!" Mom and the rest of our family came running out of the house. "Vexus! Take your hands off of my daughter!"_

"_I don't think so. She's going to my daughter now. Since XJ-9 turned my real daughter against me." The robot queen was stroking my head. The metal plating that made up her skin was cold as ice. _

"_That was your own damn fault, bitch!" Jenny still had her blaster ready. "You know what you did to those people! You should have just stayed on that shitty planet where I left you!"_

"_I'm afraid not. Smitus! Get the ship ready." Vexus turned to me. "Ready to go my dear?"_

Jamie blow air into my face. It was very hard, but hard enough to wake me.

"What's up, Buttercup?" The tape recording of my voice, brought tears to my eyes. I pulled my little sister into a tight hug.

"Sissy said we need to get moving." Jamie stared at the ground with her thumb in her mouth. I looked around but there was no sign of our older sister.

"Jamie, were is Jen?" She pointed up. I could see the lights from Jenny's pigtail rocket through the leaves of the trees. "Fine. Is all your stuff together?" Jamie nodded. "Alright" I stood up. "We better get going." I called up to Jenny. And we took off.


	9. Chapter 9: A Sleepy Truck Ride

**A/N: So here's chapter 9! Mysteries will soon be revealed in coming chapters, so stay tooned. But for now please enjoy ch 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own my life as a teenage robot.**

Jamie clung to me like a backpack as we ran through the small forest. When we emerged we were on the edge of a busy highway. There was a bus station about 50 feet away from the woods. We snuck around cars to avoid being seen. We slipped on the bus right before it left. The plane had taken us farther then Jen had thought.

"Wow we're in North Carolina already?" She flipped through the map that had been left in the seat we occupied. I watched the signs for Tennessee rush by outside the window.

"Not for long."

The bus finally stopped on the edge of a big city.

"Nashville." Jamie read the signs surrounding us. It was just about nightfall so we headed for a small motel near the bus station. The women at the desk gave us a hard time, but finally gave up. The room was tiny, but it served it's purpose. Jenny didn't say much to us. She spent most of the night on the phone. She must have been arguing with whom ever it was because there wasn't a minute that went by that she wasn't yelling. I was still awake when she slam the phone back on the receiver. She turned to me. I thought was going to tell me what was going on. Wishful thinking on my part. Jen turn away. She plugged herself into the wall and set into sleep mode without saying anything, again.

I spent the night fixing the hole Jamie had torn in little mom's dress. I started to drift off once or twice, but never really feel asleep. I didn't want to see where the next dream would take me. I wanted to talk to Jen about it, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The sun came up earlier then I expected. Jenny didn't reactivate until around 7. I had already woken Jamie, just to talk. The conversation didn't really go anywhere, but it was nice just to hear her little voice telling me about her dreams. Jenny didn't say anything to us. She just made another phone call. It didn't take long before she hung up and piled us out of the room. We waited in front of the motel for about 20 minutes before a huge 18 wheeler pulled up. The man driving was in his early twenties. He had short black hair and a beard just starting to grow in.

"Well, hoody Jen."

"Nice to see you, Tuck." Jen helped Jamie and I into the passenger seat before climbing in herself.

"Welcome aboard ladies." He helped Jamie get buckled in. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

"Glad to see you, Tucker!"

"You to Jamie." The way they were talking to each other, it was like a pair of old friends. "Long time no see, June." It took a minute for me to realize he was talking to me. I just starred at him. I didn't know this man. But my family did. I didn't understand what was going on.

"June, this is Tucker. He's an old family friend. He's going to take us to Mississippi." Jenny put her hand on mine. I pulled my hand away and turned to Tuck.

"Yeah, I know. It's nice to see you again." I had no idea what was happening. I was so frustrated I was ready to blow brains out, but I wasn't going to let my sister know that.

I dozed off during the ride. But I was never really asleep. I listened to Tuck and Jen talk as the truck glided along the highway.

"Y'know the shit I'm going to get for this?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for helping out though, it means a lot." Jen spoke low, as a message to Tuck to do the same.

Tuck lowered his voice as not to wake Jamie and I " Well I kinda owe you. I figure all of Termorton does, where ever they are now."

"We got help from Brit and Tiff already, not willingly, but they got us this far."

"That's not like them. What they put you through, I'm suprised you'd even ask."

"Well, we had no choice." Jen's tone softened.

"Geez, I'm sorry Jen. I know this can't be easy."

Jenny sighed. "It would be whole lot easier if we had Ten."

"Not this part." Tuck laughed trying to lighten the mood. "No offense Jen, but XJ-10 was a piece of work. Your mom made you, but woo-wee, she hit a home run on Ten"

I opened my eyes enough to see Jen hit him lightly.

"Sicko. You know she was made of metal."

"And your point is?" They laughed a little bit then stayed quite for a while. Through my half closed eyes I could see Tuck stealing glances at my older sister. But Jamie must have noticed too, because she gave him a small shock. They started talking again, but it was never more then a few words until Tuck asked something I was wondering myself.

"So, where are you headed? I mean, after the Clam man's?"

"You've got to stop calling him that."

"Oh, come on, it's funny."

"Well, I think we might head to your brother's. But we need a few repairs done I can't do myself. The crash took more out of me then I thought. Jamie's pretty banged up too. Don't know about June, she wouldn't let me check."

"Yeah, he is the guy to see for that. I hope you make it there in one piece. It's a long way to Washington."

"Yeah, I know."

We finally stopped on the outskirts of a little town. The was nothing around for miles of the little gas station where Tuck dropped us off.

"Be careful, ok?" Tuck said wishing us a safe journey.

"I'll miss you, Tucker!" Jamie squealed giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Miss you too, munchkin. Till next time." He waved to us as he drove off.

I carried Jamie on my back as we walked for what felt like hours in the giant sports field they called a town. We only passed one or two house as we slowly meandered down the single street. We stopped at one house that stood out from the rest. It had three floors unlike the trailers I had seen. It was pretty run down just like the rest of the town, but in a different way. There were pieces of machines and metal work all over the yard and even sticking out of the walls of the building. I couldn't help but stare at abandoned robotic arms and legs that littered the walk way up to the house. It was terrible, like a robot graveyard. Jenny was unfazed as she casually walked up to the door and rung the bell.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions and Kisses

**A/N: Hi guys! so here's Chapter 10! I've always loved Sheldon, his awkward dorkyness has always made him so lovable. But after several year i think he would have done a little growing up, so he's not that awkward teen we'll all know and love while he guest stars in this chapter. To bad. Alright, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodon owes MLAATR, not me.**

She had to ring the bell a few times before someone came and started to unlatch the chain. The woman who opened the door was a tall, thin robot. She was silver, her metal plating clear for all to see. She had small screens for eyes that flashed like she was blinking. She stared at us for a while before speaking.

"Beep?" The pinging computer noise that came out of her mouth sounded more like a little girl then a machine.

"Is Sheldon here?" Jenny said slowly.

"Beep! Beepbeep beep!" She turned and called into the house.

"Who is it Katie?" A man with a scruffy beard and working goggles came walking into view. He raised the goggles on top of his head and his eyes widened. "I've got to be seeing ghosts. I could swear Jenny Wakemen is standing in my doorway."

I sat on a couch in the only room in the house that wasn't filled to bursting with robot parts or something radioactive. Sheldon sat in a big arm chair, while Katie stood behind, her arms wrapped around his neck. It was awkwardly silent while we waited for Jenny to come back. She came into the little library, shutting the door behind her with a sigh.

"Jamie was so low on fluids she was going to crash. She was kicking and screaming."

"Still doesn't like to have her oil changed does she?" Sheldon chuckled "I guess I don't blame her; it can't be comfortable."

"No." I said "Not at all." Jenny came and sat down next to me. She seem a little more relaxed then she had for the past week.

"So, what do you guys need? I'll be happy to help." The tone in Sheldon's voice showed he was eager to help in anyway he could.

"We need a few repairs. Your the only one who can do them for us."

"What about your mom? Why did you make such a long trip if your mom could just fix you up?"

I hung my head, tears starting to form in my eyes. Jenny ran the end of her shirt through her fingers.

"Mom's...gone, Sheldon."

Sheldon's eyes widened. "Oh, well. I'm so sorry." He put a hand on Katie's arm. "Dear, why don't you take June to the guest room, so Jenny and I can talk." Katie smiled and took my hand leading me out of the room and down the hall. After we were out of ear shot of the room she slowed down and let go of my hand. As soon as my hand was free I turned around and headed back towards the library. The door was open just a little bit. I sat against the wall and listened on the conversation.

"...Tuck dropped us off at the gas station outside of town." Jen had finished retelling Sheldon every thing that had happened to us in the last week. I could see the two of them through the crack in the door. Sheldon just sat in his armchair, listening intently, nodding every now and then. When Jenny stopped talking, he lean forward and rung his hands together.

"Sounds like someone's after you. First your mom, then the 'drug house', then the plane, and the crust building."

"The crust building?"

"An elevator crashed from the 15th floor a few days ago, it was all over the news. The cousins are fine, but one of the interns was in the elevator when it happened." I had to put a hand over my mouth to prevent them from hearing my gasp, or the little sob that followed.

"Oh my god." Jenny said repeating my action.

"You can't worry about that now. What is your plan? Where are you headed?"

"We're going to Brad's. It's the only place I can think of that we even have a chance of being safe."

"How do you figure that?" Sheldon leaned on his hands.

"His a general in the Skyway Patrol, I figure that it might just be a little extra protection."

"I guess, but what about here. I have all the things in takes to make weapons. You'll always have a mechanic. And..."

"Sheldon." Jenny voice was calm "We can't. I have to get my sisters somewhere where we can go to school and start normal lives again."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that? Is that really the best thing to do?"

"I don't know. But I feel like it's the only thing that will make it up to June." I watched my sister closely as she spoke. "I've kept so much from her. What happened that day 10 years ago, where we're going and why. I just don't have the heart to tell her. I don't think she'll ever trust me again."

Sheldon leaned forward and put his hands on Jenny's cheeks and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Beep beep beep." I heard a sad computer voice behind me as I stared at what was happening in the library. I turned around to see Katie looking into the den with sad eyes. She stood up and motioned for me to follow her. She lead to me to a room on the other side of the house. The door was light blue with a keep out sign hanging on it. Katie opened the door and we stepped inside. The walls were plastered with pictures and newspaper clippings. A hand sewn doll sat on top of a filing cabinet. I took her down a turned her over in my hands. She only had one pigtail and was losing color with age, but there was no denying the person I saw in every inch of the room. Jenny's robot form smiled back at me through countless pictures, but one caught my eye over all of them. In a simple frame next to the old doll was my sister, before her exoskin, with a tall red haired boy wearing sunglasses. I thought I knew the boy, but I wasn't sure exactly who he was. I slipped the picture out of the frame and put it into my back pocket. I caught Katie staring at a picture herself. I walked over to see it was one of her and Sheldon sitting under a tree together. It was the only one of Katie in the room, but she look at it so lovingly. I felt bad for her, living in this house, with a guy who loves someone else so much more. Because is was obvious how much she loved him, even for a 12 year old girl.

When Sheldon came to fix the few bumps and scratches I had, his cheek was still red and swollen. He didn't say anything about the wound, but attempted to make conversation as he drill things into my back.

"So how have you been June?"

"G-good." It was awkward talking to him after standing in that room.

"What happened here?" He put his finger on a shorted out nerve ending I had popped when we had been running those first few hours. I hadn't thought about that since. "oh, that's not the only one. What have you guys been doing?"

"I don't really know, running from something, I guess." the more I thought about the more I could feel the time I had gone without a good night's sleep or a real meal.

"Your body wasn't made for this. Not the way XJ-9 is."

"Jenny is a lot of things I'm not." I could taste the the contempt in my own voice.

"You know she's doing the best she can, right?" Sheldon stopped talking as he carefully replaced the nerve. "She feels that everything that happened is her fault. She feel's responsible for everything. Your mom, Ten, one through eight. She's just trying to protect to ones she does have left, and that's you and Jamie, June."

"Yeah, you know my sister soooooo well." I couldn't shake the image of the two of them locking lips. Sheldon was helping me fix my exoskin back into place when Katie came in with a tray of food.

"Ah, Thanks sweetie." There was only enough food for one person. I stared at it, my mouth beginning to water as Sheldon dug in.

"Are you...hungry June?" He said noticing me drooling over his plate. I nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot you have to eat. Katie, honey, can you make something for June and bring it to the guest room." Katie nodded and ran off. "I'm sure your tired. Why don't you go back to your room and get some rest?"

A/N: Please review! Or chapter 11 will never see the light of day!


	11. Chapter 11: The Tale of Brad

**A/N: Ok, so I got a few reviews for Chap 10. Thank you to those who reviewed. And as requested, here is chapter 11! It might be a little confusing, but most of this chapter is a story told by Jenny. If there are any questions feel free to ask. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I was so confused. I had so many questions, but no one who would answer them. I found my way to the large room I was sharing with my sisters. They were both sitting on the king size bed playing patty-cake. They finished their rhyme as I joined them. Everything as tense and silent.

"June," Jenny broke the awkward mood "I have something to tell you." Jamie slipped little mom into my arms.

"Ok." I pulled Jamie onto my lap as well.

"You've been asking where we're going. We're going to another old friend of mine." Jenny blushed a little bit. "I know we'll be safe there."

"But how do you know? What makes this person so special?" I played with Jamie's hair. Never looking directly at Jenny.

"Well." Jenny rock gently back and forth. "He was my...um...fiancée...for a while."

"What?" She had never told me she had been engaged or that it was even a possibility for one of us. Jenny blushed even harder, then sighed.

"Yeah, before you or even Ten was around." She stopped talking. But I didn't want her to be done.

"Why don't you tell her what happened?" Jamie tried to help.

Jenny sighed again. "I guess." She tilted her head towards the ceiling as if it would help her remember. "It was my Junior year, the first time I went through high school. We were getting ready for prom. I didn't have a date yet, but Mom had designed a dress for me. I was so excited. Her sewing machine broke and we had to order a new one. I was the only one home when the delivery came. I couldn't wait to get started on the dress. I figured if I started it would be less work for mom, and I would have my gown just a little bit sooner. I snuck into Mom's lab to grab the patterned. I found it, but when I pulled it out of the pile, other papers flew everywhere. That's when I found them. The plan's for XJ-10." Jenny paused for a moment. "I remember mom telling me once that I was special, and no one could ever replace me. But then there were the eight prototypes that were sleeping in the basement. The 'failed experiments' that were my sisters. Now mom was designing another model. I couldn't help but think that I was just another 'failed experiment.'

At the time, Brad and I were still only best friends. But even then I had the biggest crush on him. I spent the night next door at his house. I had never wanted to cry so badly. I was being replaced, and Brad was the only one I felt I could talk to.

'You aren't going to be replaced. Your mom would never to that to you, you know that.' He said that to me all night long. He tried so hard to get my mind off of it. I just wouldn't listen." Jenny stared down that her hands.

"'She doesn't want me anymore. No one wants me. I'm just the creepy robot. I'm going to be deactivated. Or worse I'll be all alone.' That was it. That's all I said. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. All of the worries I had had were gone.

'That's not true. I want you.' I will always remember those words.

We started going out. I don't remember being home for more then a half an hour. It was a great way to get away from reality. Brad was amazing. Everyday he would tell me I was pretty, and how special, how amazing I was.

When prom came around mom and I spent hours getting me ready. She told me all about her prom night. Looking back I wish I had payed more attention to what she was saying. That night was definatly one to remember. A night in wonderland. That was our theme. We had millions of roses. We even built a castle. And it was in that castle where..." Jenny closed her eyes, trying to imagine it. "He asked me to run away with him. We planned to just pick up and leave, the day after graduation. We didn't tell anyone about our plans. I went through everyday of senior year waiting for the day.

About a week before our finals Mom had a big announcement. It was so big she reactivated one through eight.

'Girl's, I've been working very hard on a new project, and I'm ready to show you what it is.' She spent forever telling us about her theories and equations before finally showing us the half built girl on her work table.

'The newest XJ model. XJ-10' Everyone else cheered and clapped for mom. But I couldn't take it. I had known it was coming. But it was still to much.

'So I'm to be put in the basement like them! I thought you said I was different!' I screamed at her then ran to Brad's. We decided to leave. We grab the little we could, but when we opened the door to leave mom was standing there out of breath. I let her talk me into coming home." Jen pulled on her ponytail. "She tried to explain that XJ-10's purpose would be to help her around the house. She said I was still needed. There was still a world that needed protecting. But no matter what she said, I never got what a wanted to hear. After she was finished, Brad and I left. We found an apartment in town and finished up the school year. But I never told mom where we were. She tried to call me, eventually I had Sheldon disconnect all the tracking links she had on me. It was years before I spoke to her again. By then Ten was up and running, she had come to see me a few times. God knows how she found me. I didn't mind her, I guess. She gave me updates on how mom was doing, which was nice. Out of all the XJs, Ten was the closest one I had to a real sister.

I found out through Ten that mom had another model that was almost complete. Brad and I talked about it and decided it was time to go see her. We only went for a few hours. You should have seen mom, I've never seen her cry more in my life. She was so happy that I had finally come back." Jenny sighed again "It was then I realized how much I really did mean to mom." Jenny smiled "Brad and I moved in with mom. We didn't really need to talk about it. It just happened. Then mom finished and activated Jamie." Jenny rustled Jamie's hair

"Good times." Jamie giggled

"Yeah." Jenny smiled "It was about a year later when you were first designed as a prototype, June. Brad was out of town on a job interview when we first activated you."

Jamie scrunched up closer to me. Jenny took a deep breath.

"We had a few problems so we had to deactivate you. Brad and I started getting into fights, eventually he left. We were getting calls from the skyway patrol more and more. We decided that it would be easier and safer for all of us, if we moved. So we activated everyone and left."

I knew the rest of the story. I picked Jamie up off my lap and put her on the bed. I laid down with my back to my sisters.

"Thank you."

Jenny didn't answer me right away. "Your welcome, June."

**A/N: Review, or no chapter 12. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: A Day with Ten Again

A/N: Hey guys! Or at least the few of you that are still following this story. Sorry it took so long for chap. 12. Between exams and applying for school I didn't have time to write. You guys have to give me a little bit of leeway with this. I'm not someone who writes a the time. I have a job, and am in the process of getting another one. I'll try to update more regularly but I can't make any promises. Thanks so much for all you support. Please enjoy chapter 12. And I'll get chapter 13 to you ASAP.

I woke up with Jamie nestled into my back. I scooted away from her carefully. There was a fresh clean pair of clothes sitting on the end of the bed. It felt nice to slip on something that didn't smell like motor oil and ash. I left the room shutting the door quietly behind me. After a few wrong turns I made it to the kitchen, it was amazing how big that house actually was. I stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by the inviting smell of french toast. Following my nose I walk straight up to the stove. I opened my eyes and looked up into Ten's smiling face. I took a step back, blinking and rubbing my eyes. I pulled my hands away to Katie's worried expression.

"Beep?"

"oh, sorry, I thought" I stutter for a moment. Katie smiled and handed me a warm mug. I breathed in deeply, the strong smell of coffee filling my senses. I took a sip, imagining the caffeine waking up my body. Katie turned me around, motioning for me to sit down at the small table. I took my seat as Katie placed a plate of french toast drowning in syrup. My eyes began to fill with tears as I took the first bite of real food I had had in weeks. Katie smiled and went back to work.

I finished my plate as we heard the sound of the front door opening. Jenny and Sheldon Came into the kitchen. Jenny's eyes were red and puffy, and Sheldon looked like he had seen a murder.

"What's wrong? what happened? where were you?" I stood up and grabbed my sisters arm. I shook her a little.

"Oh, we...we were just talking about the old days. It just got to me." Jenny did her best to smile.

"Katie, you made french toast? Thank you sweetie." Sheldon tried to move off the subject. Katie patted her hands off on her apron before giving him a hug. Then she did it before resumed working.

"Hey, Ten use to do that to." I spoke without meaning to. That old habit was just so strange I didn't think anyone else would ever do it.

"Huh? Oh, the apron thing?" Sheldon chuckled "I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Katie is based off of XJ-10's original design." I looked at him puzzled. He stepped towards Katie and put a hand around her waist. "XJ-10 was my undergrad project. I helped your mom build and program her. But once she was build it was time for me to move on to college. I tried to build another robot similar to your older sister while I was in college, but it never came out right because I only had half of the design notes and programing. I went through three model before I finally got this one." He smiled at Katie. "KT-4. The closest I got to XJ-10. Her personality is a little different, but she's pretty close to Ten. I could never get her language software right though, that's why she still can't speak. We were planning to make a trip out to your place this summer but..." He stopped, knowing that what he was going to say was going to open fresh wounds.

I smiled, then hugged Katie myself. I was glad, kind of relieved, that some of my oldest sister still lived inside her.

"June, why don't you go wake Jamie up?" Jenny asked, smiling herself now. I nodded and ran off down the hall.

I quickly got lost again and made my way back to the kitchen. I slowed down as I heard Jenny and Sheldon talking.

"If this happened then we need to move on. They're right on our tail." Jenny's voice was frazzled.

"I know. I'll set Jamie up with some rockets and you guys can get going tonight."

"Thanks Sheldon, it really does mean a lot. But what are you going to do? You and Katie are in danger too."

"We have another house on the far end of town. We'll go there. It might throw them off at the same time."

"Alright, I'll make sure Jamie and June are ready to go." I heard a chair slide, so I turned and ran down the hallway a little bit. It was no use, Jenny spotted me.

"June!" She ran to catch up to me. "We're going to move on in a few hours, so can you pack what we need?" I nodded. She didn't know that I had been standing outside the kitchen. She gave me a pat on the head and continued down the hall.

I didn't see Jenny, Jamie or Sheldon for the rest of the day. Katie helped me get what we needed. When out list was finally finished she brought me to another room on the other side of the house. It was a small sewing room. Boxes of fabric and patterns over flowed into the small space. Katie giggled in her small computer voice. She stepped up to the table. She turned around and proudly displayed a doll. Her face was clean and she wore a brand new dress and shiny pair of shoes.

"You fixed little mom!" I took the doll from her fingers and turned it over in my hands. "She looks more like mom then she did before. How did you know?" Katie gestured to her work table. A few photos and news clippings I had seen in that other room were scattered amongst the pins and needles. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as a looked at mom's smiling face.

My I drifted and landed on another pair of dolls sitting at the back of the work table. One was a pale gray with large blue patches for eyes. The other had pale skin, dark hair and a paint bread.

"You and Sheldon?" Katie nodded.

"Preeee-sent." The word reminded me of the movie Wall-E. I smiled at her gift.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

We were ready to leave about and hour after sunset. Jamie had quite a bit of fun trying out the new rockets Sheldon had installed. When it finally came time for us to say goodbye Jenny and Sheldon had to tag team to peel me off of Katie. We had spent so much time together and I missed her already. She patted my back gently and smiled at me, the way Ten used to before we left for school in the mornings. Which only made me hold on even tighter.

"Come on June, we'll come back and visit." I turned to Jen with tears almost filling my eyes.

"Promise?" Jenny nodded. Sheldon handed each of us a small canvas bag.

"Just some stuff to keep you going until you can get another tune up. I also call you guys a little back up. They'll meet you in the next town."

"Thanks Sheldon. Your the best." Jen stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you later." We launch off the front steps leaving the star struck Sheldon in the dust.

A/N: Review or no chap 13. tee hee


	13. Chapter 13: It's nice to fly

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry. My grades went down and I got busier with work and commissions, so fanfiction kinda got pushed to the complete back of my mind. **

**Again I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that it's so short I tried to get it done in like an hour so it probably sucks, and the grammar is most likely horrible, but hey, it's chapter 13, enjoy. **

We flew high until the houses appeared closer and closer together. It was nice to let lose. I never thought I would have missed soaring through the clouds so much. the sensation had always made me a bit queazy.

We dropped a bit lower then finally landed at a small park in the area we could call a town. Jamie and I played tag and swang on the jungle gym. For the first time in a long while I felt like a 12 year old girl again. We spent a few hours like that. Jen studied the maps Sheldon had given us.

It was maybe five or six that night when Jenny finally decided that it was time to find a place to stay for the night. We spent another few hours looking for a hotel that wasn't there, before heading back to the park and setting up the tent.

I had a hard time falling asleep to the dream I was sure was waiting for me. I sat and thought about what came next, when I heard a noise somewhere outside the tent. At first I dismissed it as a squirrel or a bird, but it began to come closer to the tent. A shadow passed out Jamie's head on the other side of the tent and then circled the tent.

"Jenny!" I whispered nervously. "There's someone outside." It her only a few seconds and she was out the canvas door, guns ready. I pulled the snoozing Jamie into my arms, then slowly counted to ten. I hadn't even gotten to 4 when I heard I high pitch, girly squeal. I sat perfectly still, and finished counting. There we're no shots fired. I poked my head out of the door to see my sister in a tight embrace with a young women with purple hair. Jenny turned around a motioned for me to come over. I pressed Jamie's nose, to get her going, then cautiously left the tent to my sister.

"June, this is another old friend of mine, the Mysterious Mist."

"Or Misty, for short" The purple hair girl stuck her hand out in greeting. As soon as I grasped her fingers I felt my body become at ease, and I saw a little purple smoke. I could her a calm, soft, almost soothing voice whispering in my head.

"You're a very interesting girl June. I see you like flying, good thing you'll be doing plenty of that."

I sighed blissfully, then the feeling was gone. I blinked a few times and saw I was still shaking Misty's hand.

"Oh, sorry." I mutter, pulling my hand away.

"That's quite alright, it was nice to get to know you." Her voice she the same one I heard in my head.

"Wait was that you?" I asked, putting my fingers to my temples.

"Sure was." Misty melted in front of us, then reformed as what looked like a ghost. "I just took a little peek into that mechanical brain of yours a learn a little about you."

The word mechanical sent a little shock up my spine, but it was barely noticeable compare to the one I got from knowing I had just had another person inside me.

"Misty isn't human, June." Jenny answered my obvious question. "She's an alien. One of the many I meet while we lived in Termorten."

"Yeah, those were the day, ey robot girl." Misty smiled at the happy memory. "So I'm here to help you guys get out to Washington. Is it just you two?" As she said that I felt Jamie latch on to the back of my legs. "Guess not."

They say everything is faster as the crow flies. I guess that is true. I know it would have taken long if we had gone by foot the whole way. The older girls decided that it would be easier for us to fly at night and walk during the day. That was fine for the first few days. After that I started to loss it. We didn't stop often, and when we did it was never long enough for me to lie down. I think we ran out of food either the fourth or fifth day. I tried to say something, but Jenny was to busy catching up with Misty to really hear what I was saying. It was almost a whole we until Jamie finally got Jen to stop for a whole night.

Jamie was my life saver. When I showed the first signs of powering down she tranfer a lot of her energy to me. And it was Jamie who sat and cried for almost two hours until Jen said we could get a hotel room.

The room was warm. The sheets were clean, and the second my head hit the pillow I was out.

_I saw a few quick scene race by. A minute of me crying and struggling, and another of me running for the hallway to the door. Then nothing, black, just black, for a very long time. I was floating, somewhere, but at the same time, I was nowhere. I could here voices. Mom's. Jenny's. Ten's. And another one. I could place the name of the person it belonged to, but I knew I had heard the voice somewhere before. It wasn't the sweetest voice. It was shrill and raspy. It spoke of peace, of freedom. And during all the time I was in the dark, that voice spoke to me. It made me feel safe. _

_In the dark I did a lot of thinking. I did a lot of wondering. I did a lot of deciding. Decisions I would only forget later. I decided that I didn't like the dark. I didn't like the sounds of the voices that only said thinks like. "Hold her down." or "She can't wake up yet." I decided that I loved the voice that said things like. "You are amazing." and "You are so special." I decided that when I was out of the dark, I would spent my whole life thanking the person would made the dark bearable. _

**A/N- yup, so I hope you enjoyed the bull filled chapter. I'll try to get something better out soon. Please review. Sorry again for the absents. **


	14. Chapter 14: Voices

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait, I kind forget about Fanfiction with all the commission work I had to do. So here is chapter 14. I hope you guys like it. Aorry I had a document error. I hope it's all fix now. **  
**Disclaimer: I don t own My Life as a Teenage Robot.**

When I woke up everyone else was gone. It was light outside, and there was no sign of anyone. I searched the room frantically for a note or something. Almost crying I swung open the door and landed right in the chest of Misty.

"So you are awake." She giggled, as I backed up apologizing repeatedly. "It s all good. I came to get you so we can go grab something to eat. You must be hungry." I felt my stomach rumble then nodded. Misty lead me down to the little restaurant near the lobby of the hotel.  
While we eat Misty tried to talk to me. I tried not to look at her. I stared down at my food, and keep starring even after the waitress had taken it away. The more I hear Misty's voice the more I wanted to stop hearing it. It reminded me of the voices from the dream the night before. One of the those voices I didn t feel I could trust. This feeling only got worse when we meet up with Jen and Jamie. They were wearing all new clothing. Jenny a blue shirt with orange flowers on it, and a pair of skinny jeans. While Jamie had a purple and white poka-dotted skirt and white tank top.

"Here s yours June. Jamie picked them out." Jenny handed me a bag. Her voice made my head ache.

"You don t like them?" Jamie looked at me with a questioning expression. Even her sweet little voice made me want to grind my teeth.

"No, these are great." I manged a false smile. "I ll just run into the bathroom and put them on."

The clothes were nice and clean. And not the motor oil covered one I had been in for a week. A Orange sundress, with black stripes across one corner of the skirt, and a pair of black leggings. There was even a new pair of sandals at the bottom of the bag. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and starred at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. My skin was pale and I had a few cuts and scraps that my exo-skin didn t have enough power to fix. I should have looked worse, I know I should have. I felt like I had just run a marathon twice without any breaks, but looking at me from the other side of the mirror was a girl who could win a beauty contest with one bat of her eyelashes. I swung my hand and broke the mirror . Even though the cracked glass I could see that pretty face.

We took off a little later that day, flying high enough that anyone who saw us would think we were birds.

"We've lost a lot of time as it is." Misty repeated this every time I said something about stopping. I tried to pass the time by talking to Jamie, but everything she said just made me more upset. We ll be there soon. As many times as she told me, I still couldn't believe her.

It was a whole day of none stop flying before Jenny finally told us we could land. We touched down in front of a small light blue house. The front walk had flowers along the side, and a oak tree had a rope swing that gently swung back and forth in the late spring breeze. What a nice place. I thought to myself, as Jenny hugged Misty good-bye and she took off. Jenny, looked at the house with a mix expression of relief and dis-comfort. She scooped Jamie up and walked down the flower lined path. Jenny knock softly on the door. I heard clashing of pans on the floor, then the repetitive tap tap of high heel shoes. The women who came to the door was in a business suit minus the jacket. Her dirty blond hair was in an untidy bun with pieces falling into her face.

"Jenny!" Her face lit up at the sight of my sister. "I'm so glad you made it." She pulled Jenny and Jamie into a tight hug. "I just off the phone with Sheldon. Oh god, Brad is going to be so worried about Tucker."

"What happened to Tucker?" I stepped forward into the women's view. As soon as she saw me her eyes began to water.

"Look at you, you're so grown up." Her voice was shaking.

"Mom, what's going on? Who's here?" A girl s voice came from inside the house.

"Sky wait!" Before her mother could say anything, the girl came down the stairs. My eyes widened as I stood starring at my twin.

**A/N: You guys know the drill.**


End file.
